


【舞架】五郎公主

by Kay_L



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_L/pseuds/Kay_L
Summary: 舞架设定 3P预警。





	【舞架】五郎公主

**Author's Note:**

> 舞架设定 3P预警。

假期已经接近了尾声，结束了学校社团集训的三郎背着行李回到了久违的家中。不过短短几日，对他来说长得有些过分了，这种没有五郎的日子真是种煎熬。  
“我回来了！”元气满满地在门口喊着，却没有听到想象中五郎的答复。  
出门了嘛？自己有说过今天回来，五郎是为了庆祝他的归来准备丰富的晚饭出门购置原料了嘛？  
三郎的脑海中谱写出了一幅美好的画面，五郎和炸鸡，人生简直都圆满了。  
可是现实无疑不给他继续幻想的机会，玄关处摆放整齐的鞋子宣告着屋内的情况。三郎定睛一看，一双甜美的小皮鞋不可思议地出现在了他家中！  
自从父母离开他们之后，这家中就一直都是他们兄弟五人在一起生活着。皮鞋这种女式用品根本没有机会出现在他家中，毕竟他们四个哥哥对五郎可是情有独钟的。  
三郎似乎想到了些什么，急忙扔下手中的东西冲向了四郎与五郎的房间。  
如果说他们四个都不会带女生回来的话，那么最有可能的就是深受女生欢迎的他们的宝贝五郎。  
心中越是这么想，他便越是着急，没有敲门就推开了他们的房门，眼前的画面对三郎的冲击性绝不逊于地震。  
“三郎哥哥…”五郎看着抵着门框喘着粗气的三郎，声音出卖了他此刻的惊恐。这一定是五郎不想让哥哥们看到的一幕，即使他知道他们迟早都是会看到的。  
这久违的画面美得让三郎失去了思考的能力，他控制不住自己的脚步，等他意识到的时候，他已不自觉地吻上了五郎的唇瓣。  
自从五郎上了初中之后，无论花子妈妈和他们如何诱骗他都不愿意被打扮成小女孩了，每次都哭闹到让四郎跳出来维护他的利益放弃他们的福利。  
曾经的小公主于他们而言，只是留在脑海深处的美好回忆了。  
这就不难想象，当刚才三郎推开门看到一袭裙装的五郎时的心情了，瞬间只觉得一股热血充上了头，让他控制不住亲吻他的冲动。  
短暂分开的间隙，五郎黏黏地呼喊着“三郎哥哥”，而他似乎没有听到他的声音准备继续享受着他甜美的滋味。  
有力的手臂将那个挣扎着的五郎牢牢地锁在怀里，单手覆在他的脑后防止他离开自己。灵巧的舌头撬开了他紧闭着的嘴唇，侵入了他想念的口腔内舔弄着他的牙齿，继而与他的软舌相纠缠。  
“五郎妹妹，有没有想三郎。”怀中的五郎被吻得整个人挂在他的身上，流转的眼波勾得三郎只想将他揉进怀里。“三郎可很是想念着五郎妹妹呢。”  
许久未见到三郎的五郎对他也是说不尽的思念，主动地轻啄了他的嘴唇。“三郎哥哥，欢迎回家。”  
三郎再度将他紧紧拥入怀中，“我回来了，五郎妹妹。”  
“五郎不是妹妹。”这才反应过来的五郎立马纠正他到。他的神情如当初听到“妹妹”时一样，对于这个称呼他总是抵触得很，可那生气鼓着脸的模样又总是惹得他们想要去逗弄他一番。  
三郎不愿与他再纠结于称呼问题上，此刻他只想细细地品尝他的五郎。然事与愿违，四郎出现得突然，他甚至都没听到他的脚步声。  
“笨蛋三郎放开我的五郎！”小尖嗓企图与他讨论关于五郎的主权问题，但三郎可不会轻易地让他夺走五郎。  
他选择通过行动来证明自己同样拥有五郎的主权，毫不犹豫地又一次堵住了五郎的双唇，不去理会一旁四郎的目光。  
“笨蛋，放开我的公主殿下！”四郎终是忍受不了看着五郎小公主在自己眼前被别人抱在怀里，就算是哥哥们也不可以。  
“公主殿下？”好奇心驱使之下三郎还是松开了手，四郎见机阻隔在了他与五郎之间。  
“文化祭上我们要出演话剧，作为王子我有必要保护我的公主殿下不受到坏人的欺负。”  
想当初话剧社的人一眼看中了五郎的美颜，花费九牛二虎之力让五郎加入的同时成功地获赠了孪生弟控一枚。  
这次作为文化祭上的热门节目，话剧社的角色甄选通过抽签决定，在手气“极佳”的五郎被定为睡美人的那一刻四郎“不择手段”地换来了王子的角色。  
开玩笑！居然企图占他家五郎的便宜，他四郎第一个不同意！能够吻醒五郎的只有他！  
戏服今天才算正式交货，四郎就积极地表示要带回家和五郎先进行一次排演，说到底不过是私心里想独占他的睡美人。  
谁料到三郎这家伙居然回来得如此迅速，倒被他抢了先机。  
就在四郎与三郎周旋之际，五郎悄悄地拉下了背后的拉链想要换下这羞人的裙装。可那细微的声音还是落入了他们俩的耳朵之中。  
“五郎不乖哦，说好要排练的呢。”  
“我还想要多欣赏一会儿我们的公主呐。”  
五郎心中暗念着糟糕，这会儿他们反而统一战线了，他怕是逃不掉了。  
“哥哥…”小奶音轻声呼唤着，满眼的祈求却依旧没能让他们俩停止紧逼着他的动作。  
他能感受到四郎的汉堡手放在了自己滞留在背后的手上，略带狡诈地笑着，“都没有排练五郎就急着休息了嘛。”  
看着四郎的表情，五郎不由得打了个寒颤，“四郎哥哥…不穿这衣服不可以嘛…”即便他已知晓四郎的答案，却还是忍不住多此一问。  
“当然可以。”四目相对时五郎也就明白了这个出人意料的答案背后的意义，“我也觉得穿着戏服不便于我品尝五郎。”  
“那么公主殿下，请接受我最诚挚的爱意吧。”  
四郎轻轻地覆住了想要给予他回应的双唇，如同王子与睡美人的吻一般，浅浅的却将爱意表露无遗。  
“是你嘛，我的王子殿下。”五郎睁开了双眼，在四郎的引导下入了戏自然地说出了台词。  
然而三郎显然不愿意让他们就这样陷入他们的故事之中，果决地借助身材上的优势从四郎那里夺过了五郎。  
早前就被诱人的五郎勾了魂的他，在欣赏了这短暂的片段后更是感到了几分吃味。  
听着四郎在耳边的唠叨，他无奈地褪去了五郎的裙装，免得待会儿被四郎抱怨弄脏了戏服。当拉链到了底端，一侧的香肩随之暴露在了空气之中，倒是显得格外娇羞动人惹得他们俩都移不开眼。  
三郎颔首亲吻着他的肩膀，双手将衣装渐渐地脱离了下去。看着滑落在他脚踝边略有些碍手碍脚的戏服，三郎将仅着寸缕的五郎抱到了床上。四郎低声埋怨道三郎的无理，却还是小心地收起了它。  
此时害羞的五郎绯红着脸，在三郎看来不过是欲拒还迎罢了，唇舌不自觉地从他的肩膀向下游走着，仔细地舔弄着他在空气中挺立的乳首。  
胸前传来的阵阵酥麻惹得五郎口中发出了呻吟声，软软糯糯地喊着他哥哥。  
收拾完的四郎听闻心中生起了一片醋意，他怎肯为他人做嫁衣，听着他最爱的五郎的娇喘声他只想狠狠地占有他的公主殿下。  
不顾三郎在他胸前的动作，四郎的双手隔着薄薄的布料抚摸着五郎的下体，感受到他逐渐肿胀的欲望，小恶魔靠在他的后背ふふふ地笑着。  
“五郎公主，请享受我们的服务吧。”  
三郎以手指勾起了五郎内裤，指甲摩擦着他的大腿向下褪去了他最后的遮蔽物，让他就此一丝不挂地呈现在了他们的面前。  
“哥哥…”  
“嗯？”两人同时回答着，但手上的动作依旧没有停下。  
三郎将他无处安放的手置于自己的分身之上，会意的五郎解开了他的裤带任由他的欲望弹到自己的手掌之间。  
灼热的性器似乎在叙述着这些时日对他的渴望，被五郎熟稔地套弄着，在那熟悉的快感下禁欲多日的三郎差点释放出来。  
身后四郎的舌尖沿着他的背脊舔舐着，双手绕至他的胸前轻捻那以挺立的乳首，身体多处传来的刺激让五郎控制不住自己的轻吟声。  
四郎适时地封堵住了他的唇，让那动听的声音湮没在了两人纠缠的软舌之间。  
不同于之前的浅尝即止，四郎几乎想要借着这个吻将他整个吞掉，带着明显攻击性的舌顶在他的上颚，随后则转而以牙齿咬住了他娇艳欲滴的唇瓣。  
“四郎快把五郎交给我。”  
在他的服务之下，三郎此刻急需找到一个出口宣泄自己积累的欲望，而四郎多少妨碍了他的动作。  
“不要。”四郎才不会轻易地就将五郎拱手相让，愣是把他又往怀里抱紧了些。他是料定了三郎怕弄疼五郎不敢用强，他可是他们捧在手心中的珍宝。  
“我不解决你也没法独占五郎宝宝。”多年来的兄弟情谊让他们都深谙彼此的弱点，一句话就让四郎松了手。  
手指侵略向了五郎已经略有些湿润的后穴，小心地进行着扩张。被内壁包裹着的手指作怪似得袭向了五郎的敏感点，惹得五郎轻微地在他的身下颤栗着。  
“三郎哥哥…”五郎扭动着腰肢，软绵的臀部急不可耐地摩擦着他亢奋的欲望。  
“想要哥哥进去嘛。”  
“嗯…三郎哥...啊！”  
不等他的话说完，三郎就挺身送入了他的体内，那紧致而炙热的甬道包裹着他的分身，也渐渐消磨了他的理智开始抽送了起来。  
在三郎在他体内奋进的时候，四郎握住了他那也早就蓄势待发的欲望，轻吻上他顶端的褶皱。  
“啊…啊…”  
五郎的呻吟声回响在整个屋内，犹如一种催化剂，促使他们加快了动作。  
“哥哥…五郎要到了…”在他们两一前一后的卖力服务下，五郎感觉自己的每根神经都绷紧了，不断地接受着他们卖力的。  
“嗯，等等我。”  
三郎最后又加速抽送了几次，伴随着一声低吟射入了他的体内。五郎也就此释放了出来，任由白浊留在了他与四郎的身上。  
“笨蛋，快把五郎给我。”  
看着他们在眼前上演如此戏码，即便是舞架家定力最佳的四郎也已是口干舌燥了。  
“知道了。”三郎舔了舔五郎身体上留下的液体后吻了上去，任由他的味道在两人口腔中蔓延。“公主殿下果然美味，臣下就先去洗澡了。”  
有些疲累的五郎以无力反驳什么，只想依靠着休息会儿，四郎却全然不给他喘息的机会。  
“现在轮到我了，我的公主殿下。”  
刚经历完一番情事的穴口在空气中微微收缩着，四郎不给他反应的时间就直接将滚烫的欲望插入他的体内。有了三郎精液的润滑，四郎进入得并不困难，然而比起他更粗大的尺寸还是让五郎皱了眉。  
“放松点，你快把我夹断了。”  
五郎突然收紧的后穴让四郎也感到了些许的不适，轻抚着他浓密的眉毛，想要缓解他的紧张与不适感。  
不知是他的话语起了作用，还是他适应了他的尺寸，四郎明显感知到他可以继续他的动作了。  
随着他开始抽插，敏感的小五郎又一次站立了起来，四郎笑着加快了速度。  
激烈的性事之下，生理泪水沿着五郎白皙的脸庞滑落，含泪的眼眸更是惹人怜爱。四郎亲吻着他的泪滴，也放缓了身下的动作。  
“哥哥…没关系的…”  
从小就是天使的五郎无时不刻不顾虑着哥哥，四郎自是清楚，抽送起来也就更是温柔。  
突然减缓的摩擦给了五郎别样的快感，彼此的渴望通过结合处的温度传递着，似乎要灼伤对方的高温也不断拷打着他们的理智。  
四郎再次握住了他的欲望，在不断进入他体内的同时也以手服侍着小五郎。  
口中游走处的喘息声，交合处淫靡的水声，愈发急促的呼吸声，让这两个本就密不可分的人结合得更为紧密。  
在四郎即将抵达高潮时，用力地又将分身深入了他的体内，任由自己的精液流入他的体内。  
而身下的五郎则是再次在哥哥的努力下达到了顶峰，痉挛的后穴将他包裹得更紧，第二次喷射出的液体也醒目地留在了床单之上。  
两次激烈的性事后，五郎只感觉到身体各处传来的酸楚，合上眼便想睡去。四郎亲了亲他的脸颊，轻声道，“公主殿下，先行沐浴吧。”  
五郎眯着眼睛倾向了他，“哥哥帮我。”  
四郎宠溺地笑着，可却无奈五郎近来已比他高了些许。“那么让骑士和我共同服侍公主殿下吧。”  
等一郎和二郎晚归时发现想象中的美食佳肴被麻婆豆腐取代时，三郎觉得他已经死在了他们凌厉的眼神之下了。  
不过在品尝到了五郎公主的味道，这些委屈在乐观的三郎眼中根本不值一提。  
至于四郎，在分享了五郎之后，他才没有心情再去分享他为五郎特制的餐点呢。


End file.
